


Two Dorks in a Coffee Shop

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Date Night, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Song fic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Dick Grayson x Reader song fic I wrote back in 2015 and decided to post on here! I hope you enjoy :)Story is set to the song "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Two Dorks in a Coffee Shop

Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

Landon Pigg

Dick Grayson (NightWing) x Reader

_I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you._

_Yet there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you_

_I’ve seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

“And she’s going on another date with you? Is she aware that you’re a tool and a total dork?” Jason said as he watched his older brother button up his shirt.

“You’re such a jerk.” Dick said.

“And you name isn’t just your name it’s also the perfect way to describe yourself; Dick.” Jason said with a smirk.

“Dude, shut up.”

_I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you_

“Where are you taking her?” Jason asked.

“So what now? Now you’re interested in my personal life?” Dick growled.

“My brother has never gone on this many dates with one person. So of course, I’m curious.”

“First off bullshit. Second off it’s only our fourth date and third off you’ve never been this interested in me.” Dick stopped putting on his tie and looked at Jason who just shrugged.

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

Dick sighed. “Fine. I’m taking (Y/n) to some French restaurant she was talking about last week.” Jason whistled.

“That sounds expensive and annoying! What time are you picking her up?”

“6:15, our reservations are at 6:30, why?” Dick asked finishing tying his tie.

“It’s 6:45.”

“Shit.” Dick grabbed his coat. “Gotta go.” He said in a rush to his brother.

“No shit, dip stick.”

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop._

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew._

“Shit, shit, shit.” Dick parked his motorcycle on the curb outside (y/n)’s apartment building. (Y/n) was witting on the stairs. When she saw Dick she stood up and smiled.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” (Y/n) kissed his cheek. Dick grabbed (y/n)’s hand.

“Of course, I came, my brother was distracting me. Come on, we’re going to miss our reservations. “

_I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you_

_Yes there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you._

_I’ve seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I’m shining too_

I’m sorry, sir, your reservation expired. You’re 45 minutes late.”

“But-but I mean is there anything you can do? (Y/n) say something in French to convince him.” Dick begged.

“Monsieur s’il vous plaît.” (Y/n) tried.

“What is that?” Dick asked.

“I think it means ‘please sir’.” Dick nodded.

“Yeah, we have nothing we can do for you and I don’t speak French.” The host said gesturing for them to leave.

_If I didn’t know you, I’d rather not know_

_If I couldn’t have you. I’d rather be alone._

“I’m sorry.” The two sat in the parking lot next to Dick’s bike. Dick hung his head. “I had planned this because you had been talking about it and it was going to be romantic and fun-“

“Hey Dick, it’s okay. We could go somewhere else, maybe?”

“Umm…I know this small coffee shop. It’s not too far. We could go there if you want?”

“That sounds amazing.” (Y/n) said with a smile.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop._

_I love so much_

_All of the while, I never knew_

“I’ll have a black coffee and (y/n) what do you want?”

“Ummm….(Favorite hot beverage)” (y/n) smiled. (Y/n) linked her arm with Dick’s and put her head on his shoulder. They both felt a bit ridiculous all dressed up in an empty coffee shop. “Thank you.” The barista nodded and started making drinks as the two sat down.

“I’m sorry.” Dick said again for the hundredth time.

“Stop apologizing. It’s fine. I’m just glad I got to spend more time with you.”

“Really?” Dick looked at the ground.

“Yeah, it’s nice here. I only wanted to go to the French restaurant because I thought you did.” Dick smiled and looked at (y/n).

“I’m also glad we got to spend more time together.” Dick said grabbing (y/n)’s hand across the table.

_All of the while, all of the while._

“You’re such a dork.” (Y/n) laughed.

“What? Not fair! You said it first.” 

“It’s okay. I tend to only date huge dorks like you.” (Y/n) said squeezing his hand. He laughed.

“Don’t tell me I’m going to have to beat up all your ex-boyfriends like in Scott Pilgrim!” They both laughed.

“See, only a huge dork would say that!”

“Whatever, well this huge dork has a huge crush on you, Ramona Flowers.”

“And this huge dork has a huge crush on you.”

_It was you._


End file.
